Mon plus bel amant
by manelor
Summary: Hermione. Drago. Deux êtres différents mais qui vont passer outre leurs préjugés et réussir à s'aimer... dans l'univers incertain de la guerre et de l'horreur, l'espoir subsiste dans le coeur de chacun de nous et ça ils l'ont bien compris ... DM/HG


**Bonjour !!!! oui je sais ce que vous pensez !!! Mais si elle a le temps de faire des histoires pourquoi elle n'en trouve pas pour ses tarductions ??? Réponse facile, cette petite histoire est au chaud depuis un bon moment et il fallait que je pofine quelques détails XD J'espère que vous viendrez la lire et qu'elle vous plaira comme il m'a plu de l'écrire, j'en ai d'autre des comme ça donc si ça vous plait, je recommencerez ... Allez j'arrête mon bla bla...**

**Bonne lecture...**

Oo°oO

Le couché de soleil brillait au dessus de la cime des arbres qui surplombaient le lac en cette période estivale. Tout n'était que beauté, les arbres légèrement courbés permettant au vent de s'engouffrer dans leurs feuillages, les fleurs se balançant au rythme de la légère brise, le lac si calme ou une jeune fille assise aimait se ressourcer. Ces derniers temps chaque moment de bonheur était vécu comme si un lendemain n'existait pas. Assise appuyée sur un tronc d'arbre, elle avait les yeux fermés, se laissant bercer par les différents bruits que produisait la nature autour d'elle. La nature est indomptable, personne ne peut en avoir le contrôle, elle est sa seule maîtresse elle puise sa force en elle-même et nous émerveille par sa beauté quand elle déploie ses majestueuses ailes comme un angle royal déplierais les siennes pour voler vers une destination connue de lui seul. Ces moments de calme étaient de courte durée.

Comme poussée par une force invisible, elle se leva et marcha vers le bord du lac ne remarquant pas la personne cachée dans les buissons à seulement quelques mètres, la regardant avec des yeux pleins de tendresse et d'un quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Elle se mit alors à genoux devant l'étendue d'eau et commença son récit :

_« Bonjour maman, bonjour papa. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de faire ça mais j'en ai besoin. Des tas de choses me sont arrivés dernièrement. Je ne sais pas comment les interpréter, je ne sais pas comment les gérer. Je me sens lasse de tout, de cette guerre qui n'en fini pas. Elle m'a enlevé ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde, vous ! Quand je l'ai appris, je n'ai d'abord pas réagi refusant d'y croire, comment mes parents pouvaient avoir été tués alors qu'ils étaient protégés ? Je n'ai malheureusement toujours pas la réponse à ma question. Cette guerre doit cesser, il y a eu trop de morts. Je ne sais pas quelle est ma destinée mais je ne resterais pas s'en rien faire, je me battrais pour la cause qui me semble la plus juste, je me bats pour la liberté, la paix et je me bats pour un monde meilleur, sans Mangemorts, sans morts et sans Voldemort. Tu te rappelles maman quand je te parlais du garçon qui me persécutait tout le temps ces six dernières années, tu ne vas pas me croire mais il est devenu mon ami, quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance, je ne sais pas si c'est bien, je sais que tu me disais souvent que je donnais ma confiance à tous le monde. Je suis devenue préfète en chef ! Ta petite fille a réalisé son plus grand rêve maman ! Lui c'est l'autre préfet en chef, je ne te dirais pas qu'au début ce n'étais pas tendu mais un jour alors que je me promenais dans les couloirs du château, des Serpentards me sont tombés dessus et lui seul m'a défendue ! Lui aider une sang de bourbe, je n'osais pas y croire, c'était tout bonnement impossible, improbable. _

Elle reprit sa respiration, ses déclarations lui faisaient le plus grand bien.

_Et pourtant… au fil du temps on est devenue ami, Harry et Ron n'ont pas compris qu'il avait changé, ils sont distants envers moi alors que j'ai tant besoin d'eux en ce moment. Lui pourtant ne m'a pas laissé tomber, durant ces derniers mois nous nous sommes rapprochés, il ne veut pas rejoindre son père dans le rang des Mangemorts, je le crois ! Si tu savais maman, je n'ose m'approcher trop de lui, je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux, je ne sais pas s'il l'a remarqué mais à chaque fois qu'il me parle alors qu'il croit que je le regarde dans les yeux je regarde au dessus de son épaule ! J'ai peur de le regarder. Ces cheveux blonds ont l'air si doux ! Jamais je n'aurais des cheveux comme ça ! J'ai envie d'y passer et d'y repasser ma main mais je ne peux pas, je n'ose pas, je n'ai pas le droit. Il m'a dit un jour qu'à la bataille finale il ferait tout pour me protéger mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que moi je serais prête à donner ma vie pour lui, pour qu'il vive ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Une sang de bourbe Gryffondor qui se lie d'amitié avec un sang pur de Serpentard ! En tout cas pas moi. Ces derniers temps c'est vrai j'ai commencé à prendre mes distances, il ne comprend pas mais je ne peux pas lui dire pourquoi je les prends, c'est trop dur et… Enfin tout ça pour te dire maman que je t'aime toi et papa et que j'espère que là ou vous êtes, vous êtes bien »_

Elle se releva, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et marcha en direction de l'arbre. Elle entendit un bruit et se retourna pour faire face à quelqu'un qu'elle ne pensait pas voir ce soir. Il était vêtu d'un joli costume noir, avec une chemise blanche où trois boutons étaient déboutonnés, des cheveux coiffés qui donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient en désordre, des mèches retombant devant ses yeux et une rose à la main.

« Dra…Drago mais qu'est ce que… tu fais là ? » Bégaya-elle, j'espère qu'il ne pas entendu faire mon discours merlin ! pensa-elle.

« J'étais venu pour voir comment tu allais. Tu avais l'air perturbée quand tu es sorti tout à l'heure » dit-il calmement en s'avançant vers elle.

« Oui… non c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais juste un peu chaud » dit-elle en reculant légèrement. Elle ne pensait déjà plus que l'arbre se trouvait juste derrière elle et elle se retrouva vite contre celui-ci. « Drago je vais bien tu peux t'en aller maintenant que tu es rassuré » exposa-elle calmement en ne le regardant toujours pas.

« Mais qui te dis que j'étais venu uniquement pour ça » Répondit-il malicieusement. Elle relava la tête, n'osant toujours pas le regarder.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu alors ? Et… » Elle hésita à lui dire la fin de sa question. « Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure au lac ? » souffla-elle, pétrifiée à l'idée qu'il connaisse ses sentiments à son égard.

« Pour être franc, j'étais déjà là quand tu es arrivé mais je n'ai pas entendu tout ton discours, juste quelques passages » dit-il en s'avançant encore, elle baissa de nouveau la tête et rougit.

« Tu m'as entendue dire que… Je dois m'en aller ! » Elle essaya d'esquiver un mouvement mais il lui rattrapa les poignets, la maintenant entre le tronc et lui, qui c'était d'ailleurs rapprocher pour l'empêcher de partir. La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra.

« Mais que fais-tu Drago ? » Bégaya-elle « Laisse moi passer » Elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder.

« Non ! »

« Non ? Et pourquoi non ? » S'étonna-elle.

« Je veux d'abord que tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu me dises que tu veux réellement partir »

« Je … »

« Allez, si tu veux vraiment partir, tu peux au moins me regarder dans les yeux, tu es une Gryffondor oui ou non ? » En entendant ça elle releva les yeux et le regarda.

« Laisse-moi passer » dit-elle clairement

« Si tu voulais bien arrêter de regarder au dessus de mon épaule et de me le dire vraiment dans les yeux ! » Elle s'étonna de cette réplique mais tenta pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois de le regarder dans les yeux. Quand elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, elle su qu'elle ne pourrait en aucun dire ces trois mots, tout du moins elle essaya.

« Laisse-moi… » Dit-elle en le regardant mais elle baissa bien vite les yeux. Il lui releva la tête à l'aide de son pouce sous son menton.

« Hermione… » Souffla t-il, son souffle chaud caressant son visage. Ses mains s'appliquaient à redessiner le contour de ses lèvres, passant et repassant sur les différents courbes de son visage pour enfin allait poser un baiser sur son front, descendant petit à petit vers son cou pour lui souffler à l'oreille « Hermione, dis moi pourquoi tu as si peur de me regarder dans les yeux, dis moi ce que tu as dis durant ton discours sur moi » chuchota t-il dans son oreille, ses mains posées sur ses hanches, les caressant légèrement, ses lèvres mordillant son lobe. Elle gémit sous cette caresse.

« Je… j'ai dit que… » Elle haleta quand il mordilla la base de son cou.

« Oui ? » Dit-il, soufflant sur sa peau brûlante.

« J'ai dit que j'avais peur de te regarder parce que, je… je… Drago » Gémit-elle quand il caressa sas seins au dessus de sa robe de bal. « Je n'ose pas te regarder parce j'ai peur de me perdre dans tes yeux, j'ai peur de t'avouer ce que je ne peux pas te dire, et…mmhh » Gémit-elle encore une fois quand il suçota la base de son cou, donnant des petits coups de langue.

« Et ? » murmura t-il, en embrassant ses épaules dénudées. Il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe, en une caresse et la dénuda jusqu'au dessous des aisselles. « Drago » Gémit elle quand il commença à passer ses mains sur ses seins, les caressant doucement, faisant pointer les mamelons. « Je… tu as été là pour moi ces derniers mois et ces derniers temps je me sentais un peu chamboulée… je… Drago ! » Elle sursauta quand elle senti sa langue embrasser un des ses seins. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus de soutient gorge. Il continua sa douce torture, embrassant l'un et caressant l'autre de son autre main. Il mordilla, suça, aspira son mamelon et elle gémit encore plus. « J'ai dit que je serais prête à mourir pour toi » Avoua t-elle dans un souffle. Il releva alors la tête, la regardant dans les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir son regard elle baissa de nouveau la tête. Il l'a lui releva une fois de plus et caressa de ses mains ses joues rougies par la gêne et par le désir.

« Hermione… » Murmura t-il. Il prit son visage en coupe, rapprocha son visage et l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste. Hermione trop surprise pour répondre, n'osa pas bouger. Il m'y fin au baiser et la regarda dans les yeux, l'obligeant à faire de même en mettant ses mains autour de son visage. « Hermione mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi as-tu pris tes distances ces derniers temps ? » Dit-il, une nouvelle lueur brillant dans ses yeux. Il lui caressait toujours le visage d'une main mais son autre main était descendue et caresser maintenant sa cuisse.

« Je ne peux pas… » Murmura-elle.

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas ! Laisse-moi passer » elle essaya de sortir de son emprise mais ne réussit qu'à le rapprocher encore plus d'elle, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage la collant littéralement contre lui.

« Non ça suffit Hermione ! Dit moi tout de suite ce qui se passe » dit-il d'une voix trop calme qui ne présageait rien de bon venant de lui.

« Non ! » elle se débattit violement, l'obligeant à resserrer son emprise sur sa taille.

« Hermione ! Stop ! » Cria t-il. Voyant que les paroles ne lui faisaient aucun effet, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse dans le but de le repousser, mais il ne fit qu'intensifier le baiser, au bout de quelques secondes, voyant qu'elle s'était enfin calmer, il arrêta le baiser.

Ce qu'il vit dans ces yeux lui fit comprendre le pourquoi du comment elle prenait ses distances. Elle retenta de s'enfuir mais il l'a serra encore plus contre lui si c'était possible et l'embrassa encore une fois, y mettant une fougue et une passion dévorante. Elle qui était restée passive durant les deux premiers baisers, répondit à celui-là. Elle mit ses mains dans son dos et gémit durant le baiser. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche qu'elle lui accorda dans un gémissement. Sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche avec quelqu'un avant lui il se fit très patient durant ce baiser, y allant en douceur. Il enroula sa langue avec la sienne, lui montrant le mouvement à suivre. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans un ballet enfiévré où seul eux existait. Quand il arrêta le baiser il posa son menton sur sa tête, étant plus grand qu'elle.

« Hermione je … » elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres « Chuuuttt, plus tard » elle laissa glisser son doigt sur la base de son cou remontant dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus « J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça » soupira t-elle en fermant les yeux. Il lui fit un sourire en coin qu'elle ne vit pas. Il s'assit dans l'herbe l'entraînant avec lui au sol. Il s'adossa à un arbre et l'invita à s'installer entre ses jambes, elle s'y réfugia, posant sa tête sur son torse « Alors Miss Granger, ne voulez pas profiter du bal ce soir ? » dit-il amusé, caressant son bras doucement.

« Non… je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rester dans tes bras » dit-elle timidement, en rougissant. Il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille et posa un baiser dans son cou, son souffle chaud lui donnant des frissons. Ils restèrent là, assis sur l'herbe dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes, plusieurs heures ? Ils ne le savaient pas eux-mêmes. Ils étaient simplement bien et heureux.

Hermione se mit à penser aux récents évènements. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Drago partageait ses sentiments et encore moins qu'il soit si doux. Elle reposait là, dans ses bras et c'est comme si elle avait trouvé sa place, l'endroit où elle devait être. Depuis la fin de la guerre, chaque personne essayait de reconstruire la vie d'autrefois qu'ils avaient perdus, elle, elle n'avait pas vécu, elle avait survécue à toutes ses épreuves. Avec la guerre, tout son monde s'écroulait. Ses parents étaient morts, son univers, sa vie, sa famille, tout partait en fumée. Drago avait était là pour l'en sortir. C'était bien la dernière personne vers qui elle se serait tourné mais désormais elle n'en était plus aussi sure. Elle avait toujours était d'une certaine manière attirée par Drago. Ses manières, ses préjugés et ses insultes à la sauvette dans les différentes couloirs de Poudlard ne valait en rien son intelligence et le charisme dont il faisait preuve, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il lui avait montré un tout autre visage. Ne dit-on pas que sous les apparences de chacun se cache un trésor toujours plus beau et mystérieux ? Elle l'avait trouvé ce trésor… elle frissonna légèrement.

« Tu as froid ? » Demanda-il. Pendant tous ce temps, lui n'avait cessé de réfléchir. L'aimait-il ? Oui il en était certain, même ces petites manières il ne pouvait s'en passer. La façon dont elle avait l'habitude de ramener ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles quand elle lisait un livre, quand elle se mordait les lèvres en réfléchissant, mais quand elle avait cet air concentré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, elle. Sa détermination pour aider ses amis, sa loyauté envers tout ce qu'elle croyait juste, sa répartie et il aimait par-dessus tout, ses petits côtés bien à elle. Il aimait ces qualités et ces défauts, il l'aimait tout entière…. Il décida de se lever, la relevant avec lui, et ils repartirent en direction du château. La fête battait son plein, mais eux ne voulait en aucun cas s'amusaient, ils voulaient se retrouver tous les deux. Ils croisèrent plusieurs couples dans les couloirs et tombèrent sur Harry qui leur fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et serra la main de Drago, comme pour montrer son accord. Il avait su à l'avance ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Il ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu, il avait juste été peiné de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt. Elle restait sa meilleure amie, la sœur qu'il n'est jamais eu. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en vouloir pour ça.

Arriver dans leurs appartements, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et restèrent enlacés, regardant les flammes dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ils gardèrent leurs tenus de soirée. Ils restèrent enlacé plusieurs heures quand Hermione s'endormi dans ses bras. Attendri par cette image, il essaya de se relever sans la réveiller et la conduisit dans sa chambre à lui. Il l'a déposa sur le lit et commença à partir quand elle lui attrapa la main. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui chuchota :

« Reste avec moi Drago, s'il te plait » elle se déplaça sur le côté et il monta sur le lit se plaça sur le dos. Il ouvrit les bras et elle se blottit à l'intérieur.

« Tu sais, jamais je n'ais été aussi bien de toute ma vie. J'ai enfin l'impression d'entrevoir le futur avec toi, Hermione. » Chuchota-il. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit en voyant qu'elle commençait à se rendormir. Il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et l'emmena tout contre lui, en laissant reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine. « Repose toi ma douce, nous avons toute la vie devant nous maintenant » Car oui il avait un plan, un plan qui ferait tomber Voldemort et ses acolytes, il en était persuader, il ne pouvait que marcher. Comme ayant lu dans ses pensées, Juste avant de s'endormir, elle réussit à se hisser à hauteur de son oreille et murmura :

« J'ai confiance en toi Drago Malfoy, tu y arriveras car tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé et je ne laisserais personne t'enlever à moi, tu es le plus merveilleux des petits copins… » Elle se recoucha entre ses bras et murmura plus pour elle que pour lui « … et par-dessus tout, tu es mon plus bel amant… ». Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Demain n'était qu'incertitude, eux l'avaient bien compris. Tandis que les autres festoyer et s'amuser, eux, ils profitaient de la vie, de la personne qu'ils aimaient, c'était le plus important.

Oo°oO

**Snif --' c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé... en tout cas je n'ais qu'un moyen de le savoir ... Laissez des revieuw s'il vous plait...**

**Gros bisous**

**Manelor ...**


End file.
